The present invention relates in general to cable connecting devices and more particularly to an adapter for use with cable connectors.
Devices for connecting multi-element cables to equipment such as electronic systems are well known. Examples of electronic connectors are shown in Johnson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,925 and Brancaleone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,445.
Secure attachment is required for all cable connector devices. Reeder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,844 is an example of a cable connected designed to provide secure attachment.
In addition to providing secure cable attachment, a connector should protect the cable from undue strain and external influences. Examples of connectors designed to provide such protection are Rohrig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,529 and Fish, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,251. The common spark plug shield is another example of connectors designed to provide protection.
As technology, and especially electronic technology becomes increasingly couplex, the demands placed on all system components increases correspondingly. Cable connectors are no exception to these increasing demands. Although often given only slight importance when an entire system is considered, the connectors perform vital functions. In addition to the above-discussed functions of simply connecting and protecting, connectors provide a convenient means for identifying the various cable or mechanical conduits in the system. As overall systems become more complex, cable identification becomes increasingly important.
The most convenient methods of identifying cables is by color codes and/or identity numbers. Cable connectors presently known to applicant cannot be easily color coded or etched with identifying numbers. This drawback results because of the size of, or materials used in, presently known connectors.
Connection or removal of cables using presently known cable connectors usually requires tools such as special wrenches or pliers. Thus, in addition to the above-discussed drawbacks, installation and removal of presently known cable connectors is inhibited by the requirement of special tools. Furthermore, such special equipment is expensive, wears out quickly and is easily lost.
The drawbacks inherent in presently known cable connectors are magnified in the complex electronic systems found aboard naval vessels. The plethora of electronic connections, often made to electronic equipment placed in inaccessible areas, strikingly manifests the need for easily identified, simply operated and reliable cable connectors.
The cable connector adapter device of the present invention overcomes the above-discussed drawbacks by providing an easily coded cable connecting device which provides protection for cable connections while allowing hand installation and/or removal of cable connections.